monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
MHF2/MHFU: Great Sword / Long Sword Tree
This is a weapon tree for all Great Swords and Long Swords. The weapons with an asterisk (*) next to them means that they can be bought from scratch at the store, meaning they can be obtained without upgrading. If you create a weapon page, please go to these infoboxes and use the template (words at bottom). *LongSword Infobox *GreatSword Infobox *AP - attack power *EP - element power *SP - status power =Great Swords= In power, the Great Sword surpasses the Sword. It can hack through multiple monsters with side-slices, but its size and weight make it much slower. After each attack, the wielder is left open momentarily, so wielding one of these skillfully requires practice. Iron Series (GS) Most Missions on MHF2, involve a slayer to hunt down a wyvern, weaken it, put it to sleep, and molesting it. So when the wyvern wakes up, it does not know what hit him. could someone put the real weapoen list please this don't help Bone Series GSs The Bone Series usually has lower sharpness but higher attack than the Iron Series GS. Bone Blade* | Bone Blade+ | +---------------------------------+--------------------------+ | | | Red Stripe * Bone Slasher Bone Katana 'Wolf' (LS) * | | +----------------------+ | | | | Red Pincer Ceanataur Blade | | | | Great Pincer Blue Claw Blade | | | | | Killer's Scythe | | | | | | | +------------------+ | | | | Crab Cutter Killer's Scythe | | | Daimyo Cutter | | | | +-------------------+--------------------+------------------------+ | | | | Finblade * Chick Decapitator Golem Blade * Red Wing * | | | | Plesioth Watersword | | +------------*---+ | | | | | Plesioth Crystasword | | Rathalos Firesword Blue Wing | | | | Plesioth Azureblade | | | | | Shiny Rathalos Sword | | +-------------------+--* | | | | Sentoryu Raven Chicken Decapitator | | | | Sentoryu Wolf Rooster Decapitator | | | Golem Blade+ | +------------------------------------------------------------+ | | Valkyrie Blade * Executioner | | +---------------------------------+ | | | | | Sieglinde Titernia Spartacus Blade | | | | Blushing Dame +-----------+ | | | | Siegmund Obelion | | | Pael Keizah | | +-------------------+---------------------------+----------------*------+ | | | | Agito Kirin Thundersword Executioner+ Sword of the Diablos | | | | | King Thundersword Enforcer's Axe Diablo Destroyer | +-----------------+ | | Wyvern Agito Rusty Claymore | | | Grind Claymore | | | Gaelic Flame | | *--+----------------------+ | | True Dragon's Jaw Demon Rod | Great Demon Rod =Special Great Swords= Special Great Swords are much harder to obtain than Iron or Bone Great Swords. They can be created out of Ruststones, Monster Carves (usually really hard ones). G-Rank material, and more. Frozen Tuna Black Belt Blade Tiger Agito Dragonslayer Black Blade * Worn Great Sword * | | | Weathered Grt Sword | | | +---------*----------+ | | Epitaph Blade Teostra Blade | King Teostra Blade Rusted Great Sword * | Tarnished Great Sword | +-----------+-----------+ | | Ancient Blade Steel Ice Blade | Steel Ice Blade+ | Daora's Decimator